


Walter

by kinky_sweetheart



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Casual Sex, Facials, Identity Porn, Loneliness, M/M, Short One Shot, post-partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_sweetheart/pseuds/kinky_sweetheart
Summary: Dan has an intimate, yet distant relationship with a strange, yet familiar man. Unresolved identity porn.





	Walter

Nobody would ever know it, to look at him. That cold blue gaze, mouth set in permanent frown, silently judging all those around him as he proclaims their doom. That he would come home with a stranger, one who clumsily blurted out his intentions the way Dan had, seems unbelievable. That he would return, time after time, to the stranger's bed, to writhe under him, claw down his back...

Walter. His name is Walter. Dan found that out the third or fourth time they did this. They don't talk much. Walter is quiet, like Dan's old partner. He reminds Dan of him in many ways, his small size and ferocious strength, and his palpable scorn for all the wrongs in and of the world. But Rorschach would never, ever do anything like this.

Walter is quiet, even now as he comes. He bites back a moan, teeth digging into his lip. His cold blue gaze, trained on Dan, does not falter, and if it seems warmer than before, that might just be wishful thinking.

“Do you want me to come in you?” It's not the smartest thing he's ever done, fucking him raw, but he doesn't take many risks these days. It feels good.

“No. Not inside. Like before.” Walter smiles a tiny smile, and Dan shivers. This is so filthy. He would never say so, doesn't know how it would be taken, but he's sure Walter's thinking it too.

He pulls out, sitting on the edge of the bed, and Walter kneels between his legs, eyes shut. It's not quite full on ass-to-mouth, but he kisses and licks Dan's cock as he jerks him to completion. Dan is not quiet when he comes, or when he watches Walter's tongue dart out to lick the come off his upper lip.

“Pretty boy,” Dan mutters, as he cleans the come from Walter's pale skin, his rawboned face and perfect abs.

“Need new glasses. Get your eyes checked.” He's smiling when he says it, the same tiny smile as before. He naps in Dan's arms, the wary sleep of the hunter and the hunted, and changes back into his dirty clothes after he showers.

“Are you sure you won't stay for dinner?” Dan asks. At first, he had wondered if the guy just needed a warm bed for the night. So far, he's never stayed past sundown.

“Places to be.” Walter hefts his sign over his shoulder. “Be seeing you.”

And there's something bugging Dan about the way he said that, about the way he talks in general, even his voice, but he can't put his finger on it. So he forgets, and goes to his kitchen alone to prepare dinner for one, hopeful that one day his new friend will join him.


End file.
